Dream of Hotsprings - One Shot
by lionsfang51
Summary: The battle with two Mirages had cost them one casualty, Mermaid, or so they thought. Now Itsuki, Tsubasa, and Touma wanted to wake their friendly green haired Sea Maidan from a sleeping spell. But what is Mermaid dreaming about? Semi-AU. Rated M for Sexual Yuri Content. A 'Vortex World, The Shadow of Grima' Side Story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for OC.**

**A/N: Hello! This is a Tsubasa & Mermaid (from Shin Megami Tensei 4: Final) spinoff to "Vortex World, The Shadow of Grima". It a M ratted yuri lemon due to my personal venting and s****ince its unique I chose a dream aspect.  
**

**On an unrelated not: I plan on publish another M rated Yuri Lemon story for Grenadier (****Rushuna x Setuna) but I haven't got around with it yet so I hope this one will serve as a warm up before I jumped on that bandwagon.**

**Anyway I hope you like it! **

* * *

**_Mercy summer's indoor Hot Springs_**

_Tsubasa Oribe wrapped her fair skin body in a towel as she steps out of the locker room. Even though her towel covered her bust size [which is 80cm (31") & her Cups 60E] she always felt paranoid that she wasn't alone, she looked both ways for a moment before taking a deep breath. She made her way to the big hot tub with steam rising off the top. The Idol stepped lightly into the water and hummed to herself as she can feel the soothing hot water after a long day of work from fighting Demons & Mirage._

_She closed her eyes and sighed as she sinks down to her breast in the well hot temperature water. _

_"Hi, Oribe-chan!" A female voice exclaimed from behind her._

_"Eep!" The girl jumped at the familiar voice and quickly turned around shocked to see, "M-Mermaid-san, what are you doing here!?" she exclaimed and backed away until she reach the pool wall._

_The Mermaid-Demon smiled at her human master. Her appearance is based on a mythical half-human sea creature with the upper half being that of a woman and the lower half is the tail of a fish._

_Tsubasa's Mermaid-Demon's eyes are green, same as her long hair, her chest is small but has beautiful fair skin and cute body. The color of her lower half fishtail is silver._

_"I'm on guard duty silly, giving your body comfort while I'm protecting you from the undesirables~" The Mermaid-Demon purred trying to get up close. Tsubasa backed away as she blushes until she reached the wall, "B-But I thought Ceada was on guard duty when I'm taking a bath!"_

_Mermaid tilted her head in confusion but then realized, "Oh! I told her that I will keep an eye on you while she's training at the Bloom Palace."_

_"Well, that's just great!" The seventeen-year-old girl said sarcastically.  
_

_The Greenette Mermaid beauty swim up close to Oribe and whispered in the human's ear, "Oh relax, have some fun!" she wrapped her arms around Oribe's waist and pulled her close only to peak the human girl's lips, "Here let me help."  
_

_"N-no wait-" Tsubasa took gasped and squinted, as the Mermaid-Demon cupped her large breasts in her hands and squeezed them._

_Mermaid smiled, "Itsuki-Sama is spoiling you for not making his move," She closed her green eyes, "I'm so sorry but you look so just looks so radiant. I can't help it," Mermaid said softly, kissing Tsubasa's neck. Mermaid peered slowly undid Tsubasa's white towel and__ pulled them off, thus exposing her naked boobs and tossed it over to the dry floor._

_"Your boobs are cute," Mermaid teased and licked her lips, her fingers softly caresions the busty timid human girl's torso._

_Tsubasa tried not to moan but failed as those eventually hands move up to her fairly large breast and gripped them firmly but tenderly, "Ah-! Why... can't I move... ah! w-what did y...you d-do to me?" The raven-haired Idol struggles to think properly when Mermaid's hands began to expertly massage her breasts and nipples._

_"Oh! I cast a little charm spell!" Mermaid spoke casually as she softly pinch Tsubasa's nipples and rolled them between her fingers then message the mounds again in a counter-clockwise motion._

_Tsubasa arched her head back as she gasped and painted at the electrifying touch, she never thought her breast being molded around like this feel so good, she allowed herself to relax under the young sea Maiden's touch. The green haired Mermaid then stopped and moved behind her beloved master, rested her chin on to Tsubasa's right bare shoulder and whispered, "How does it feel?" she softly pinched her human friend's nipples and rolled them between her fingers once more._

_The raven-haired Idol was busy panting in pleasure to answer._

_"Good to here," Mermaid said. Tsubasa closed her eyes as her Mermaid beauty then started to plant a trail of kisses to Tsubasa's shoulder and to her neck. Tsubasa then blinked when Mermaid let go of her breast and turned her around to meet the green-haired sea Maiden gaze. Tsubasa wanted to say something but did get that chance as Mermaid pressed her soft lips on hers. The human girl was shocked when she did this, Mermaids lips on hers were so passionate._

_The Greenette Mermaid hands trailed down to Tsubasa's breast and grope them once more, she also tweaked Tsubasa's nipples. Mermaid planted several kisses on Tsubasa's neck down to her collar bone until finally reaching to her boobs and she squeezed them together. She then sucked each nipple until they harden again. The Mermaid wanted to give the best possible pleasure for Tsubasa so she descended down under the water and started licking Tsubasa's belly button. She decended down to Tsubasa's privet area.  
_

_Oribe-chan's skin is so flawless and no hair, Mermaid thought as her fingers touchese her mistress thighs and rubs them up & down._

* * *

**Tiki's Sky Palace  
**

Itsuki, Touma, Tsubasa, and Mirage Ceada watch Mermaid sleep soundly on the wooden table that Mercy had conjured for the female Demon. Three flaming floating skulls who stood by Itsuki with concern.

**"Oh dear,"** one of the flaming skulls said, **"It been six hours and that sleeper spell still hasn't worn off."**

Tsubasa Oribe sweatdropped, "I feel a little bad about this," She said with a heartily laugh. Her casual outfit consists of stylish bright pink top with long sleeves underneath is light yellow dress and bright sky blue slippers.

**"Well... its just a side mission milady, that Defile Stray Sheep was pretty tough though so it's not really your fault,"** the secant flame skull said.

**"Meh, who cares anyway; I bet she dreaming about Tsubasa-chan again,"** The third flame Skull said.

Tsubasa & Ceada scoffed at the three boneheads.

"Huh? How often does she dream about Tsubasa?" Touma asked. He wears a brown leather jacket with a dark pink v-neck shirt, silver chain necklace, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.

**"That's a secret and if I tell you then theirs a good chance she might devour your soul!"** Touma sighed and chuckled, "Of course."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tsubasa shot a glare at Touma but his lips are sealed.

"I think it was well established that Mermaid-chan is really head over heels for Tsubasa," Mirage Ceada explain simply. "Yea, that was no secret," Itsuki said thinking aloud. He wears a white collar shirt with two red vertical lines along the placket, a blue sweater jacket with white checker pattern design on his left sleeve bicept, tan trousers, and dark navy sneakers.

"Oh come on guys! Do you really to put it that way?" Tsubasa whined, face red "Her teasing about my figure and being a pervert is embarrassing as it is!"

"Oh, um, sorry Tsubasa!" Itsuki said.

"Alrighty, I found it!" Tiki exclaimed with as she magically appears in front of the group - she held a small pouch for her friends to see.

"What's in it Tiki?" The flaming skulls asked.

"It's a little remedy I made for Mermaid, thanks to Itsuki-onii-chan gathering all of the ingredients," The young Dragon Goddess exclaimed.

"That's all I thought it would be some kind of liquid medicine," The redhead scratch the back of his head in confusion.

"Really Touma?" Tsubasa's face deadpan.

"Hey, I'm just thinking out loud," Touma stammered. Tiki giggled, "Anyway with a sprinkle of magic dust Mermaid-Chan will wake up from the spell!" she handed the pouch to her big bro Itsuki.

"That's great then," Itsuki smiled, "Thanks Tiki."

**[Five minutes later]**

Mermaid's green eyes snapped open she stood up from - it appeared that she was laying on a wooden table?

**"Oh, mistress you're awake!"** The two of the flame skulls cried in joy while the other was still 'meh' about it.

"Huh?" She looked to her right to see her flaming bone head underlings, her beloved Tsubasa, Itsuki, Touma, Lady Tiki, and Ceada.

"Rise and shine!" Tiki smiled.

"How gose your nap?" Itsuki asked casually. Mermaid begins to pout, "Awe you woke me up! How dare you, I had the most wonderful dream!"

"Was I in it," Tsubasa asked just for the sake of it.

"Of course! In my dream I was giving you pleasure of your life in Mercy's hot springs!"

"Sorry I asked," Tsubasa's muttered, "By the way we took out that Grima-Sheep so everything good."

"Awe, that's no fun, I've slepted through the whole battle," Mermaid place her hands on her hips and puff out her cheeks, "All well, guess I'll have to train some," Mermaid got off the table and bowed, "See ya later!" she flew to Sir Jack's Training grounds with her flame skulls following from behind.

As the group watch the Mermaid leave without a 'thank you'. Tiki clamps her hands together, "I should get back to my alter if you still need some carnage unity let me know!"

"I will," Itsuki smiled and nodded, "Well we should get back to the office as well."

"Best thing I've heared all day, not that I'm complaining or anything," Touma remarked.

Tsubasa sighed in relief now that her Demon allay is wide awake and doing who knows what in Sir Jack's Training Grounds they can go back to the Fortuna Office and relax some more. Her mind is on Itsuki she wondered how she can make her move? Wait, why is she thinking about it now she just wants to relax.


End file.
